My Everything
by Mari-Juana420
Summary: Elliot has his everything brutally murdered. He is hurt and needs to find her because she is all he has. She is his everything now.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00 pm on a freezing December night with blizzard conditions when Olivia got to her apartment for the night. She had a tough day at work, bickering with Amaro and finishing a very emotional case. She had stress and emotions all around her all day and just wanted to relax. She changed into her black sweat pants and a grey NYPD crewneck. Brian was working third shift so Olivia decided to just have a little time for herself.

A bottle of Chardonnay she and Brian received from the house warming party was just collecting dust in the cupboard she remembered and decided to crack open the bottle and have a glass to unwind from the day she just made her way to the refrigerator and picked through her expired leftovers finding nothing really appetizing or even edible. She really didn't feel like cooking after the stressful day she had just had, so she took only her glass of wine and made herself comfortable on her couch. She turned the television on and tuned into an episode of _American Horror Story_.

Ten minutes into the episode, something brought her out of her engrossment in the show. The small picture she had framed next to the television had caught her eyes. She stared indefinitely at that picture her emotions and desires washed over sighed.

"_I wish I could just talk to you. Tell you everything. Have you in my life again."_

Her eyes began to get moist and she snapped out of it cursing to left her wine glass on the table, turned off the television and decided to call it a desperately needed a good night's sleep after the day she just had.

It was 12:06 am when she got the call.

"Olivia Benson?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hello, I'm Officer Clark with the NYPD. I picked up a guy on the side of the road screaming your name tonight. He isn't wearing anything but a pair of jeans, no shoes and no shirt on a winter night. I tried talking to him but he seems much disoriented. He will not tell me his name, all he will say is Olivia."

"Okay, just bring him to the station, I'll be there in 20 minutes," she sighed.

20 minutes later, she steps into the elevator and rubs her hands together after just coming out of the cold. The elevator stops and she walks into the station to find Officer Clark. She spotted Clark.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Olivia. I have the confused man waiting in the interrogating room for you."

"Okay, thanks. He still won't say anything else?"

"Nope. Just Olivia."

She nods, bites her lip, and walked away. She finds the station to be much more quiet and peaceful at this time of night. Maybe she should switch to the graveyard shift she thought. She thinks as she walks to the interrogation room how much different and normal her life might have been if she wasn't a detective. She loves helping victims and getting perverts of the street too much though she concluded.

As she walked through the dim lit hallway to the interrogation room, a picture of him appeared in her mind. She didn't know why but it made her stop closed her eyes and snapped out of it and advanced to the two sided mirrored interrogation room.

It was dark inside the normally used interrogation room so she checked the other rooms for sight of the confused didn't see anything and was about to turn around to find Officer Clark when she saw a dark figure in one of the interrogation room.

She squinted through the mirror to see the figure was curled into a ball shaking in the hesitated at the door firmly grasped the cool brass door handle and before turning the handle, she let out a sigh full of , she opened the door to the interrogation room and examined the shirtless man just wearing a pair of jeans curled in the corner.

She noticed he had a tattoo on his upper arm. The more carefully she looked at the tattoo, the more familiar it became to eyes widened, she started to shake and could barely breathe.

"Elliot?" she whispered in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**She squinted through the mirror to see the figure was curled into a ball shaking in the corner. She hesitated at the door handle. She firmly grasped the cool brass door handle and before turning the handle, she let out a sigh full of fear. Slowly, she opened the door to the interrogation room and examined the shirtless man just wearing a pair of jeans curled in the corner. **

**She noticed he had a tattoo on his upper arm. The more carefully she looked at the tattoo, the more familiar it became to her. Her eyes widened, she started to shake and could barely breathe.**

"**Elliot?" she whispered in disbelief.**

He perked up when he heard her voice. He made his way to her, knuckle-walking like a gorilla. He kept mumbling her name and grabbed her legs.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

He had his teeth clenched so hard his cheek muscles were contracting. He was breathing so heavy his nostrils were flaring, he was grunting low tones of hurt and shaking violently. She was still standing and he was on his knees holding her legs firmly.

Olivia had absolutely no idea what to do. He was out of her life for two years and then just shows up back in her life in a condition like this. She gently placed her hand on the back of his head gently cupping his head. She knelt down next to him and closed the door.

"Elliot," she said trying to search for something in his face to give her a clue.

He was hugging her so tightly that she could barely breathe. He was freezing cold from being outside with barely any clothes on. He was crying in the crook of her neck and shaking in her lap.

"Elliot you're freezing. Let me go get you a blanket or a sweatshirt," she suggested as she rubbed his back to try and warm him up.

He violently shook his head back and forth and held her tighter.

"Shh shh, Elliot, what happened to you?" she calmly asked.

"Olivia! Olivia!" He sobbed her name.

"I'm here El, I'm not leaving you."

They sat like that for over an hour. Elliot had stopped crying and they both sat cross-legged next to each other. Olivia looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her hands over her face. She let out a big sigh and glanced over at her hurt friend.

He was staring blanking out the window. She looked at him and found that he was very sad and hurt and she felt like she should have called him when he quit as a detective.

"Elliot please talk to me" she pleaded. "You're not okay. This isn't you. Will you please tell me what happened El?"

He hung his head low and turned towards her. He moved his head onto her shoulder and began to cry again. He had taken her shirt and clenched the fabric between his fists so tightly that she couldn't really move. She put her arms around his bare back and into her embrace were she held him until he let it all out.

She was getting tired while waiting for Elliot to talk to her. She laid her head on top of his head and fell asleep as she held him. He noticed that she had fallen asleep and he moved her head gently onto his shoulder so she was more comfortable. Elliot stared at her and smiled ever so slightly.

A half an hour later, she woke and looked up at him. He looked down at her. It was the first time in two years that they had looked into each other's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a fair amount of time each of them studying the other. He noticed she looked tired and stressed, and she noticed that he had hurt and anger marked all over his face.

She placed her right palm on his cheek and looked him directly in the eyes and said, "El, please just talk to me."

He choked out a sob and screamed, "AH!"

He turned to the door and punched it with all his strength leaving a nice dent in the door and a bloody fist in return.

"Elliot! Stop it!" Olivia screamed. "Damn it El! Just fucking man up and talk to me!"

He glared into her eyes with a piercing look of pain, his breathing was short and harsh.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered under her breathe.

He just stared at her in shock while he calmed his breathing down.

He got really quiet. For about two minutes they sat in silence after the discussion got heated. Olivia listened as Elliot's breathing got quieter and less harsh.

He sniffled and then sighed while looking down at his hands slowly turning his wedding band around his finger.

"My family," he whispered so quietly she barely caught what he had just said.

She took her hand and placed it on his back gently rubbing his back to show him she's there for him and also for comfort.

He hung his head down and said, "I don't even know how I found myself back in New York but I knew I had to find you," he sobbed. He slowly lifted his gaze up to find her eyes and whispered, "Olivia, you are all I have left and I don't want to ruin it."


	3. Chapter 3

**"My family," he whispered so quietly she barely caught what he had just said.**

**She took her hand and placed it on his back gently rubbing his back to show him she's there for him and also for comfort.**

**He hung his head down and said, "I don't even know how I found myself back in New York but I knew I had to find you," he sobbed. He slowly lifted his gaze up to find her eyes and whispered, "Olivia, you are all I have left and I don't want to ruin it."**

"El, look at me." She said as she lifted his head up to face her.

She crooked her head and said ever so softly, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes darted back and forth to each of his eyes as if she were trying to search for an answer.

"They're all gone God dammit!" He cried.

"Kathy, Kathleen, Maureen, Dickie, Lizze, Eli…" He got quiet. "Gone."

"What happened?" Olivia rubbed her hand on his knee to show her support.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes tightly inhaled sharply and forcefully exhaled. He sniffled.

He looked towards the ceiling and sighed. "Kathleen, she uh… started seeing this guy. I hated him from the start. He… didn't treat her right. They had been dating for about 4 months... when one night she came home. A mess. She was crying so hard. She could hardly walk." He paused to regain his composure. He sighed, "...but she wouldn't say a word to me."

"It's okay El, I'm here," she comforted him. "When was this?"

"This was two weeks ago. I told her to try to break up with him slowly and gently... so he wouldn't do anything irrationally because I could tell by her composure that something was wrong with their relationship." He looked down at his hands. "The next night, she came home and refused to say a word to anyone again. I went to her room. I tried to talk her. She still wouldn't talk." He sniffled. "The next day I looked through her phone to find the bastard's phone number. I found it. I did some research on him. I couldn't find anything on him on the web. I though he would have a Facebook or some kind of social media. I couldn't find a thing. Which gave me the impression that he wasn't who is said he was." He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly shut.

"I was going to tell her about my discoveries the next night but…she never came home," he sobbed.

Olivia was hurting on the inside. Hard. The man she had been in love with for twelve years. And here he sits beside her. Broken. She is in love with Brian now but she still feels that special connection with Elliot. She wishes it could have been Elliot and her in the end, but she realized that will never happen. She pushes those thoughts aside and redirects her whole attention on her best friend. He stopped talking to her for a few moments. He looked deep in thought and started clenching his teeth and then he pushed his two clenched fists into his temples. He started to pound his fists against his head. Olivia reaches on of his raw clammy hand and holds it tightly. He started to calm back down. She looked into his eyes and then slightly nodded to him as if to say "go on."

"I called that bastard when she didn't show up that night. He picked. I told him to give me my daughter back safely and no one will get hurt. He laughed and hung up on me,"he choked out. "Five minutes later, my phone rings and the caller ID read restricted, I answered because I had a feeling it was him. It was. He wanted me to go to a warehouse within twenty minutes or she's dead," he sniffled. "I asked him why he was doing this."

"The stranger breathed in and then out and responded, "Because, Stabler. You killed my love, now I will kill yours." He hung up," Elliot said.

"I got in my car and sped to that gravel-covered lot with the old abandoned warehouse. I had a gun on me as I ran into that dark building." He looked at his hands, wiped his nose on his arm, and sniffled. "I walked into the warehouse. Noticed a room on my right, the door ajar and a dim light shining through. I hesitantly walk into the room. I saw Maureen," he smiled. "She was scared and barely conscious. She was tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth, hands and feet bound to the chair. I moved to her. Noticed she had bruises everywhere. Cuts everywhere. Blood everywhere..." he trailed off and sniffled. "I finally got her free and carry her out of there as fast as I could." He began to cry.

"El," Olivia said. "Did you see any other people in the warehouse?"

He shook his looked up at the ceiling and then piercingly into her eyes.

"I uprooted my family and drove them all to the cabin I own in Pennsylvania. I thought until someone catches this bastard, we'll be safe there." Elliot said. "I was fucking wrong Liv, so fucking wrong!" He screamed.

Olivia felt her eyes start to tear up.

"That mother fucker found us," Elliot barely choked out. "I had gone out to pick up a few things from the store early one morning. I got back and noticed everyone still sleeping. I decided to make breakfast for everyone. I made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast," he chuckled to himself. He stopped chuckling and his smile faded fast. "I had finished making breakfast and was going to go wake everyone up. I went to mine and Kathy's room and slowly opened the door…" He began to cry. "I…I saw, oh God!" He belligerently started to shake and cry. "I saw her fucking feet... at my eye level as I opened the door. She had been hung from the ceiling by a noose," his voice got high as he started to cry again.

"I'm here El," she comforted.

"I screamed and started crying. I ran to lift her out of the noose thinking I could have…could have saved her. As I grabbed her dangling legs, I looked past her limp cold body and noticed all of my children hanging as well," he said. "They were so dead Liv... lifeless. No happy smiling expression on their young faces. They all just stared down at me. Mouths agape."

Elliot then shot up from where he was sitting almost knocking Olivia, who was still sitting, over. He rushed over to the interrogation table and took one of the metal chairs, picked it up and threw the chair with all of his strength into the wall.

"AHH!" he screamed as if trying to let the pain escape.

"Hey, hey," Olivia said as she too stood up and walked to him. "It's going to be okay, we'll find this guy."

"NO! No it fucking won't be okay!" he shouted as he moved to look out the window. "That twisted demented piece of shit got my whole family. He took my everything from me."

"Elliot," she said. "El, look at me."

He was breathing so harsh and sharply she thought he was going to pass out. He picked up his heavy head to show her his sad eyes, the eyes of a victim.

She inhaled a sharp breath and began to speak, "El, we will find this sick bastard that did this to you, I promise."

"No," Elliot stated firmly. "He's mine."

"Let the police find him, you'll be safer if you stay out of the investigation," she said.

"I'll look for him myself. I'll beat the police to him," he stated.

"No, Elliot. Please, just stay out of it. For me," she said.

"I'm not going to bother the investigation, don't worry," he stated angrily.

"Thank you," she said.

"And when he is located, I will plan most heinous... deranged... odious murder ever planned," he said as his voice lowered and a smile crept across his face.


End file.
